


Aca-Awkward

by iambjo12



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Beca calls Aubrey to ask her out, kind of.  Or that was her intention.





	1. Chapter 1

“Posen.”

 

“Mitchell.”

 

“What?”

 

“I called my friend and instead of answering with an actual greeting, I got her last name in response so in turn I replied with my own.  See how that works Bree?”

 

“I can hear your smirk in your tone.”

 

“Actually that would just happen to be my toner.”

 

“You called me at work to talk about your toner?”

 

“No, I called you at work to… actually… kinda?  Um, so, there’s this girl…”

 

“Call Chloe.”

 

“Who I would really like to take out…”

 

“For serious Beca.  Call. Chloe.”

 

“But everyone knows how I feel about movies…”

 

“Beca!”

 

“So should I just suck it up and take her to a movie anyway?”

 

Aubrey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  

 

“Yes Beca, just take the girl out to the movies.”

 

“Awesome.  Now tell me one of General Posen’s nonsensical phrases and I promise I’ll hang up and call the girl.”

 

“Okay… ‘Nothing of importance jumps both ways.’”

 

“Thanks Bree.”

 

“Bec, please do me a favor and call Chlo if you have anymore questions, okay?  I… I have to… meet with a client.”

 

“Sure Bree.  Thanks for your help.”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey sighed.  “Goodbye Beca.”

 

“Later Aubrey.”

 

What could possibly be worse than the girl you’re seriously crushing on, and have been for awhile, to ask your advice on dating someone else?

 

She pushed her feelings aside and concentrated on the file in front of her.  She did have to meet a client, just not then. Not that  _ that _ seemed to matter anyway because after staring through the file for a few moments, her phone vibrated again, displaying Beca’s name. 

 

Aubrey exhaled loudly and answered anyway, despite what she had said, the lie obvious now. 

 

“What Beca?”

 

“Aubrey,” Beca cooed into the phone.  “Do you wanna go see one of those awful, terribly boring movies with me tonight?  Say 8?”

 

“Now I’m actually glad that you’re using me to practice on.  That was horrible Beca.”

 

“Wait, what?  Practicing?”

 

“You should not bring up the fact that you aren’t looking forward to spending time with the person during the activity of your date.”

 

“You know I hate movies…”

 

“Yes but the girl you want to ask out doesn’t, unless you ask that way.”

 

“Dude, I just asked you out to a movie.  You already know that I don’t like movies.  There is nothing I can do about that Aubrey.”

 

“That’s what practicing is for Beca.  Ask me like you don’t know that I know that you don’t like movies.”

 

“Okay, I’m sensing some confusion here…”

 

“Look, I can’t… do this with you right now.”

 

“I know you’re at work but I really wanted to take you out tonight and figured I could pick you up at the office.  So I don’t know when else would be a better time to ask.”

 

“That was much better.  Keep going.”

 

“Aubrey Posen.  Fucking go out to the movies with me.  Tonight. 8 o’clock. I’ll pick you up at the law firm you work at.”

 

“But aren’t you wanting to go out with that girl tonight?”

 

“You are that girl!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“This was a stupid fucking plan…”

 

“What?”

 

“I… I don’t even know Bree.  I’m tempted to say just forget the whole thing but I finally got the courage to ask you out and... “

 

“You’re for serious asking me out to the movies tonight?”

 

“Dixie Chicks serious.  I don’t even care that it’ll be a movie.  I just want to spend some time with you away from Chloe and everyone else and like, be alone with you in the dark where we can awkwardly hold hands over popcorn or some shit.  Jesus Christ, talk about aca-awkward.”

 

“8 you said?”

 

“Yeah Bree, 8.”

 

“See you then Mitchell.”

 

“You bet your sweet ass, Posen.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How about we skip to the part of why people go to the theater on dates,” Aubrey whispered in Beca’s ear as the movie started.  Beca turned her head and gave the blonde a curious look. 

 

“It’s dark, we’re in the back, this movie apparently wasn’t very popular…”

 

Beca looked around and noticed how few people were in the theater with them.  And being in the back was definitely working in their favor. 

 

Wait, did that mean that Aubrey wanted…

 

“Oh shit, did you want to go to a more, I don’t know, better one?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you want to see another movie?”

 

“Beca I don’t want to see any movie.”

 

“Then why the fuck are we here?”

 

“SSSSHH.”

 

“Oh fuck off dude.”

 

“Okay, before you get us kicked out...”  Aubrey leaned over and fused her lips to Beca’s just as the tiny brunette was about to grumble something else.  The grumble turned into an appreciative moan and she gladly returned the kiss. 

 

1 HR. 47 MIN. Later…

 

“I think we should make this a weekly thing,” Beca said as her and Aubrey made their way out of the theater, hands clasped together.

 

“So you changed your mind about movies?” Aubrey asked. 

 

“Totally.  I love movies now.  Especially really sucky ones like that piece of trash,” Beca said pointing at the poster of the movie they just didn’t watch. 

 

“Alright, but no watching them with Jesse anymore.”

 

“Fuck no dude, you’re the only one I wanna not watch movies with Bree.”

 

“You’re lucky I find you so…”

 

“Please don’t say cute or adorable.”

 

“Sexy.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

“So, Chloe is actually out for the night.  You wanna come back to the apartment and not watch another movie?”

 

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
